For Good
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: There isn't a day that goes by when Elphaba and Galinda don't think about eachother or what eachother is doing. Even when tragedy strikes, Galinda is determined to stand strong. Songfic to For Good from Wicked. One-Shot


**Okay, this is my first Wicked fanfic, so please be nice and review thanks!**

_I'm Limited  
Just look at me - I'm Limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you...  
_

There wasn't a day that went past that Galinda wasn't on Elphaba's mind. She knew it was pointless, Galinda was a good witch, worshipped by all those in Oz while she was the Wicked. Day in and day out the witch hunters looked for her, but she hid. The anger she felt at at her, for not coming with her, faded as she thought of the girl. Glinda could indeed do much more than her and that's what she was counting on. But, the days frew longer, her heart ached even more, but at in the end she could suppress. What was wishing good for?

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lead to those who help us most to grow  
If we let them and we help them in return  
Well I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Half way through the wood  
Who can say if I've changed for the better  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed For Good

As the witch hunters went on their march, she was always worried. Her friend was out there, biding her time. _Elfie, be careful._She thought. Elphaba had changed her more than she had originally thought. No longer was she the careless girl who lavished in her popularity. She needed to help Elphaba accomplish her goal of freeing the animals. The days dragged on and the witch hunters always came back empty handed. She felt a sense of nostalgia, a longing for when her and Elfie were just girls in school and there were no Wicked Witches of the East or West. She knew in her heart that they could never be friends openly. But there was no doubt, Elfie had made a huge impact on her.

_It well may be that we will never meet again  
In this lifetime, so let me say before we part  
So much of me is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
Aand now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend_

Like a ship flung from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird  
In the distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you

Rumors flew of where she was, but she did not let them catch but a fleeting glance of her. She could not hide among people because of her skin. She thought of Dr. Dillamond being free and hoped with all her heart that plans were well on their way for that to happen. She then wondered if Galinda was happy and thinking of her. She remembered the first day they met and how they detested eachother. Also how by some accident they were roommates, but all that changed when she learned Galinda wasn't as shallow as she had originally thought. A new rumor, a girl in Oz, but Kansas so she heard. She wasn't worried, no, not at all, afterall, what could a mere mortal do to her.

_Because I knew you  
I have been changed For Good  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blaming for  
But then I guess we know there's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Half way through the wood  
Like a ship flung from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird  
In the distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you  
Because I knew you_

It couldn't be true, Elfie, melted? She announced the news to the Ozians and told them not to mourn the Wicked, but deep inside she was dying. She had lost her only true friend and perhaps more...no she couldn't think of that now. She knew that to keep Elfie's memory alive she would have to carry out her wishes for all the animals to be permanently. She had to speak to the Wizard, that seemed to be the only solution. She looked one last time to the Western Sky and said with tears in her eyes"Goodbye, Elfie." and she walked away.

_Because I knew you  
I have been changed  
For Good_

Okay, loved it, hated it, tell me, thanks, bye.


End file.
